powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Whirnado
Whirnado is a Rinshi who holds the spirit of the Ostrich. He and his son Whiricane serve Grizzaka. Whirnado serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Dash for the Dagger". Biography Whirnado serves Grizzaka. Grizzaka summoned him and ordered to attack Ocean Bluff and destroy the Power Rangers. Whirnado attacked the city and encountered the Rangers. He fought only three rangers: Theo, Lily and RJ. He was winning due to his super speed and leaps. But the Rngers combined their powers and defeated him with Blu and Yellow Claw Boosters and Wolf Morpher. Grizzaka revived and enlarged him. In the giant fight, he fough the Jungle Master Megazord and Wolf Pride Megazord. The monster survived the finishing attack from the Wolf Pride and tried to fly away but the Rangers combined into Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power and Whirnado was destroyed by the Spin Attack. However, before his death, Whirnado laid an egg and gave birth to his son Whiricane. Personality Whirnado was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable Rinshi, who won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. His son Whiricane is just like him. But they are both loyal to Grizzaka. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'A single headbutt from Whirnado was enough to knock RJ and Lilly flat on their backs and a single slash from his claws took down Casey. * '''Durability-'''Whirnado was struck multiple times by the Wolf Pride Megazord's Spin Fury finishing move but was unfazed. * '''Superhuman Speed-'''Whirnado was easily able to duck and dodge many strikes from the Rangers, including a kick from RJ. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Whirdnado was able to easily overwhelm Casey, Lilly, and even RJ with ease until they combined their firepower. The only weakness of the monster's fighting style is that he relies on the Rangers fighting him separately since they killed him when they combined thier powers and also because Dominic wasn't there and later his rhino power enabled him to beat Whiricane on his own which meant he could do the same to whirnado because he has the spirit of the rhino while whirnado and his son Whiricane have the spirits of ostriches and rhinos can easily knock down ostriches. * '''Super Leaps-'''Whirnado can leap through RJ and Lilly from a decent distance away easily. * Flight-Whirnado can fly through the air despite having the Ostrich Animal Spirit, as shown when he tried to escape the Megazord battle. * '''Egg Laying-'''Whiirnado can lay eggs that give birth to his children specifically Whiricane before he was destroyed. Arsenal *'Claws-'''Whirnado has large brown claws for combat. Whiricane '''Whiricane is the son of Whirnado and acts as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Dash for the Dagger." Like his father, he holds the Spirit of the Ostrich and serves Grizzaka. History Whiricane was stronger and faster than his father and possessed new ability - throwing explosive feathers. He attacked the city and now fought all five Rangers. Together they defeated him and Whiricane was destroyed by Dominic with the Rhino Blade. Grizzaka revived and enlarged him. In battle as a giant he fought and was defeated by the Jungle Master Megazord. Portrayal * Whiricane was voiced by Nic Sampson. * Whiricane sounds very similar to Slammer from Dino Charge but with a slightly deeper voice. Notes * Superhuman Strength- '''SIngle kicks from Whiricane sent Lilly, Casey, and RJ flying.' * '''Durability-'''Multiple punches and kicks from RJ had no effect on Whiricane however slashes from the rhino morpher where able to harm him . He also took multiple punches from the jungle master megazord without being fazed. * '''Superhuman Spee'd-After he first hatched, Whiricane rocketed forward with enough force to take down all five Rangers. ** Dash Attack-'''When giant, Whiricane was able to zip around as a blur and launch multiple attacks on the Jungle Master Megazord. * '''Superhuman Agility-Whiricane was able to duck and dodge several strikes from the Rhino Morpher. * Super Leaps-'''Whiuricane can jump higher than any of the Rangers are tall to launch head strikes. * '''Energy Blasts * Explosive Feathers-'Whiricane can fire extremely explosive brown and yellow feathers from his spine. Arsenal *'Claws-'''Like his father, '''Whirlcane has large brown claws for combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Whirnado was voiced by Stefan Davern. *Whiricane was voiced by Nic Sampson. Notes *Whiricane is the final Rinshi Beast fought in Jungle Fury. The next two episodes featured no monsters and then the Rangers had to battle the Phantom Beasts. *Whiricane is one of the very few monsters to be the offspring of another monster, the others being Termitus and Goldenrod. **Whiricane is also the only monster in Jungle Fury to be the son of another monster. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Overlord servants